


【伉俪】乳环（一）

by lxxx



Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxxx/pseuds/lxxx
Summary: 纯🚙 pwp联文内含(这算什么)D/S 乳环 SPANK 注意避雷





	【伉俪】乳环（一）

1.  
朴珍荣上半身完全瘫平在沙发上，身体微微向左倾斜，面向沙发里侧，双腿却搭在沙发靠背上高高扬起，整个人呈现出一种怪异的放松姿态，注视着开放式厨房里正叮叮当当忙活着的林在范。

"哥，真的好疼好疼…"朴珍荣扁着嘴，脚尖上的拖鞋一晃一晃，半天就是不掉下去:"我们在客厅吃吧？"

林在范回头看了他一眼，那个人手似有若无的按在自己的右胸口，双眼带着水光。

林在范瞬间预测到，这次洗碗和收拾残局的光荣任务也归自己所有了。

2.  
林在范撑着从脚凳上站起来，朴珍荣霸占着唯一一张双人沙发，还大言不惭的说:"哥，放着我来洗。"但还牢牢的粘在沙发上，半点没有挪窝的意思。

林在范叹了一口气，把餐具收拾好扔到厨房水池里，回来拍了拍爱人光裸的小腿:"珍荣儿，起来给哥哥看看。"

朴珍荣并不理会他:"今天跳舞的时候它一直拽着…现在肯定出血了…"

"起来，给我看看"林在范的手停留在朴珍荣的膝弯里:"不行就取掉。"

朴珍荣突然像只猫一样炸了毛:"不要！它…"

"珍荣。" 林在范居高临下的看着他，不容置喙的说:"把衣服脱掉。"

3.  
朴珍荣浑身赤裸的斜坐在地，上半身趴在沙发坐垫上，不长不短的黑发衬着乖巧的脸蛋，一副模范学生样。

林在范坐在沙发上，左手最后二指拖着他的后颈，拇指和食指摩挲着他完整饱满的耳垂。朴珍荣的耳朵已经整个红了，不过他全身最红的地方却是右胸口上小巧的乳头。

都说红得像要滴血，但是朴珍荣的乳头实实在在渗出了血来。像尾戒那么大的细银环穿在乳头上，内里隐约镌了一行小字。全身上下完完整整没有一丝改造痕迹的男孩，却在乳头上有一处淫靡未愈合的贯穿伤，小小的乳头连银环的重量都承受不住一般，在空气里微微颤抖。  
林在范俯下身将朴珍荣托起，左手无名指的第一个关节轻轻的穿入银环中，他无名指上原来就有个戒指，比起银环略粗一些，但是从材料和质地上看，显然就是一对。戒指上倒是毫不隐晦的用加粗的花体刻着:" CAN'T TAKE OFF∞"，是SUB对DOM理直气壮的反向命令。

林在范此举分担了大部分的重量，但是朴珍荣却条件反射的瑟缩了一下，林在范皱起了眉:"这么严重，为什么不提前告诉我？"

朴珍荣现在委屈得不行，但是他只能诺诺的回答:

"对不起，先生。"

林在范穿戴整齐的靠在沙发上，严厉的看着朴珍荣。朴珍荣终于忍不住了:"我想要您的标记，先生。"

林在范抿唇，将无名指从银环里抽了出来:"上来，趴好。"

4.  
林在范的手轻搭在挺翘浑圆的臀部，朴珍荣把脸埋在巨大的抱枕里，腹部紧压着林在范的大腿，他已经很久很久没有被这样惩罚过了，不属于成年人的羞耻感从林在范触摸的地方一路爬升到背脊，他僵硬的摆出一副英勇就义拒不配合的姿态。

"珍荣，你今天太不听话了。"林在范将他左手无名指上的戒指慢慢旋出，为接下来的惩罚实施准备。

"先生！"朴珍荣感受到林在范的两只手都离开了自己的身体瞬间意识到了什么，急到:"先生，说好不可以取下来的！"林在范一顿，又将戒指滑了回去，身上的气压又更低了两重。

朴珍荣深吸了两口气，将头埋回枕头里，不敢再说话了。

然后便是长久的沉默，朴珍荣在等待中感觉溢出来的眼泪都已经干涸了，他的阴茎悄悄勃起，硬硬的抵在林在范的大腿上。林在范却浑无所觉一样，连放回他臀部的手也一动不动。

"十下，先生？"

朴珍荣终于带着哭腔问到，林在范却还是不为所动。

"十五下，先生？"

林在范一语不发，但手终于在朴珍荣的臀上抚摸了一下，紧接着“啪”的一声，宽厚的巴掌快速而有力的打了下来。

"一！先生！"

朴珍荣这下是真的又疼又委屈，哥哥完全不理他，下手毫不留情还完全不给他反应的时间。林在范又抬起手，“啪！”又是一巴掌甩在他另一半屁股上，朴珍荣发出悲鸣，不由自主的摆动屁股，想起身却被按住，蜜色的屁股上瞬间泛起红红的掌印，戴着金属物体的手留下的疼痛更深，他的阴茎却硬得渗出了粘液。

"二！先生！"朴珍荣的泪瞬间涌了出来，现在反抗已经无效了，意识到这一点，朴珍荣无声的哭着咬住了抱枕。

林在范把他的腰往下压，警告性的轻轻拍打了几下朴珍荣的屁股，朴珍荣不得不一边哭一边放松了臀部。

“啪！”

不偏不倚的，这一下正好臀缝中央，敲在了臀缝细嫩的侧肉上，朴珍荣猛地从抱枕上向后仰起，哭叫了起来。

"三！三，哥，哥哥…！"(*安全词)

林在范手一顿，轻轻的落在红肿发热的臀上，另一只手把朴珍荣的侧脸托起，朴珍荣把全部的重量全部倚在林在范手上，如松如月的脸上现在满是泪痕。

林在范将朴珍荣抱转到膝上:"没事了，没事了，乖孩子…"

男孩把头一偏，闭着眼睛抽抽搭搭地把泪和汗尽数蹭进哥哥的颈窝里。

5.  
男孩死活不同意把乳环取掉，平躺在床上还在不停地流泪，经过一番折腾乳头越来越红肿了，林在范不由得更加后悔。

男孩双手死死的抱住他，怎么拍哄都不撒手，双腿更是环住了他的腰，左脚脚跟不停地在林在范大腿根部无节奏的轻敲，催促他快点进去。林在范一只手在慢慢扩张，一只手在关照朴珍荣勃起了半天的阴茎，豆大的汗珠从额头上擦着朴珍荣耳边滴到他的发间，把他弄得更加湿润。

朴珍荣扬起下巴，将粉嫩而厚的嘴唇打开，露出两颗洁白的门牙，舌尖微微探出，向林在范索吻。

林在范吻他，缓慢小心的嵌入他的身体，嘴里尝到的都是男孩咸咸的泪水味。林在范根本不敢用力，但是手下却撸动得越来越快，男孩被堵住了嘴，只能唉唉的呜咽，哥哥和自己肌肤相亲，宽阔的肩膀在他的怀里，鼻尖磨蹭着鼻尖，身体里也被填满，感官的密不可分的让标记要被去掉的不安全感慢慢抹灭。

朴珍荣脑海里只剩林在范，睁开眼看到的还是林在范近在咫尺的脸，鼻尖也充斥着林在范的气味，一时间鼠蹼部蹿起一股不真实的快感，小穴猛得一阵收缩，林在范加快了手上的速度，另一只手悄悄按上乳环上的搭扣，在朴珍荣射精的同时将乳环飞速取了下来。朴珍荣透白的精液和几滴鲜红的血液一起溅射在他和哥哥的胸膛上，男孩终于一边放声的哭泣，一边狼狈的射精。

林在范想要退出来，弟弟抽泣着把哥哥的后颈按在自己肩窝里，另一只手死命抱住哥哥的后背，像八爪鱼一样挂在哥哥身上，非要哥哥射在里面。林在范扭不过他，一边亲啄他的脸颊和侧颈，一边温柔地抽插，终于射进了他的身体里。

朴珍荣还是不放手，把脸埋进哥哥怀里，带着汗液泪水和精液，就这么沉沉的睡去了。

林在范不敢起身，温柔的把朴珍荣脸上汗湿的头发拨开，那个小小硬硬的环形"标记"还紧紧夹在二人之间，仿佛还没有脱落。林在范在弟弟额头上印下一个吻，慢慢合上双眼。

6.  
朴珍荣上半身躺在沙发上，头枕着那个巨大的抱枕，一只腿搭在林在范大腿上，一只脚有一下没一下的蹭着林在范的膝盖，碗还在水池里没有洗。

"蹦啊，"朴珍荣眯起双眼:"你不觉得难得的假期，只做一次太浪费了吗？"

林在范捉住那只不老实的脚，拇指按在跟腱的凹陷处摩擦，头也不抬的继续看书:"珍荣儿，这件事真的没得商量。"

朴珍荣感受到林在范明显的硬度，腾地坐起来，一把抽出林在范的书往茶几上一放，然后若无其事的躺回了抱枕上。

林在范无奈的看了他一眼:"来，让我看看怎么样了。"

男孩双手提起T恤的底部，将整个胸部袒露出来，用牙齿轻轻地叼住了衣服的下摆，低着头吊着眼睛看着哥哥。

林在范喉头滚动了几下。

朴珍荣笑得更加狡黠，眼下的小褶子堆了起来，一翻身就跪坐在了地下，双手搭在哥哥腿上，叼着衣服含混不清的说:

"先生…昨天，还有十二下…"

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

tbc


End file.
